Midnight Secret
by abunaidevil1231
Summary: Amu is going through many troubles brought by a midnight curse she has put on herself as a child. Ikuto will be her savior helping her over come all these obstacles and she will never feel alone, ever again. Amuto!
1. Chapter 1

**~ Midnight Secret ~**

Chapter 1:

"You don't understand at all mama!" a pink haired girl said as she ran upstairs to her room. "Amu…" the father sighed when he heard the door slam really loud. "Well im off to work" he said as he left the house dragging his feet behind him.

~ Amu's POV ~

"I can't believe this happened to me again!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. "What happened Amu, desu?" Su asked the pinkkette, "its nothing" I choked out. I grabbed a pillow and covered it hoping that my charas wouldn't notice my tears; I was too ashamed to be reminded of _that._ I blame my mother.

: Flashback:

"Onee-tan!" a small orange haired child yelled running over towards me. She was at the park playing with my charas across the street while I was bringing in some groceries from the store. "Onee-tan!" the girl yelled again. "Just a second Ami" I said as I was putting the groceries at our front door. CRASH! "AMI!" I yelled as I ran to the toddler's corpse in the middle of the street. There was so much blood that I froze….i froze and I couldn't move an inch…..tears ran down my cheeks….i couldn't do anything to save my sister, suddenly I dropped to my knees and I lost sight of everything….

"It's your entire fault! All your fault!" I heard a familiar voice wailing as I slowly opened my eyes I saw my mother with eyes full of tears. "How could you let this happen you little ungrateful-" my father grabbed her and pulled her away before my mother could do anything to me, I looked to my right and saw Ami. She was dead and I was petrified from what I saw. "its all my fault….all my fault…" I mumbled to myself.

: End of Flashback:

"Huh?" I suddenly realized I was trembling. I shook my head and got up from bed. "You guys should sleep now" I told my charas. I went to the balcony.

"Aaahh…this feels nice" I whispered as a comforting breeze swept past my sweat covered face. 'When will this nightmare end?' I thought to myself.

~ Normal POV ~

"Hn" said a man with midnight blue hair, with lustful sapphire blue eyes. He was sitting on a tree across the street at the park in front of Amu's house. "What's wrong Ikuto, nya?" a blue chara with cat features asked. "Something caught my eye, Yoru" Ikuto said as he chara changed with Yoru, then cat ears and a tail popped out. Ikuto's ears twitches when he heard the pinkkette from the balcony say something that caught his interest.

"Oh dear Kami-san, please hear my wish no matter how selfish it is…" Amu said as she mumbled the rest. When she slowly opened her eyes Amu saw handsome sapphire eyes gazing into hers. "Yo" Ikuto greeted Amu, suddenly different shades of red penetrated Amu's face which led Ikuto to smirk.

~ Ikuto's POV ~

'Wow she really looks flustered' I thought as I watched her panic and run around in circles saying _"OMG"_ over and over. I suddenly got an idea which made me smirk even more. "Hey, ichigo you don't mind if I stay here do you?" I asked as I walked in her pink frilly room and made my way to her bad. "WHAT?!" she yelled as she scrambled to get in front of me, but she was too late I already lied down.

Yoru put his egg next to three eggs then he went to sleep in his. "Um…did Kami-san send you here?" the flustered pinkkette asked. 'Kami-san?' I thought. "Hn" I answered the pinkkette. She blushed furiously as a reaction to my husky voice. I grabbed her and went to sleep hugging her as if she was a pillow leaving her speechless through out the whole evening.

~ Normal POV ~

(While Amu was dealing with the Ikuto problem...)

Midori (Amu's mom) ran out of the house while trying to contact Tsumugu (Amu's father) through the phone. Suddenly a truck was headed her way, CRASH!

(Back to Amu)

Amu woke up breathing heavily since Ikuto was still cuddling her, she didn't notice until he moaned. "KYAA!" Amu yelled in shock. "Tch! Why are you so loud?" Ikuto asked. Then he snuggled up under the covers on the other side of the bed. "Uhhg, there's no point of getting you out of the bed now" Amu said with a sigh.

Amu was walking down the stairs and realized she didn't smell breakfast cooking and there was no noise at all, she got worried. Amu ran to the living room, grabbed the remote and flashed the TV on to see the news. She dropped the remote and started to quiver in fear when she saw:

News Reporter: Last night at 12:00 am there was a car accident of two at the same time but different place. One was at the front of a public park a woman age of 34 with brown locks and glasses; the other was in front of a local ramen shop not too far from town as a man age of 35. Both were identified as Midori Hinamori and Tsumugu Hinamori. The police are on their way to the Hinamori residence to inform the remaining Hinamori in our town.

Ikuto flashed the TV off and he stared at the pinkkette who was drizzling with tears and was trembling. He grabbed her close to his chest and she cried on his shirt.

Ran, Miki, Su, and Yoru were watching from a distance. "Amu-chan…" the charas said sympathetically.

.

.

.

.

.

**That's what happened so far, I hope you liked it. This is my first fanfic and don't be afraid to tell me my mistakes because im sorta new at this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own shugo chara!**

**R&R pls!**


	2. Chapter 2

**~ Midnight Secret ~**

**Hi everyone! Sorry for the late update…its just I had lack of inspiration a lot of things were going on in my head and I was thinking how to make my fics longer. I really don't mean to disappoint amuto fans! Gomen ne!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own shugo chara characters!**

Chapter 2:

Ikuto flashed the TV off and he stared at the pinkkette who was drizzling with tears and was trembling. He grabbed her close to his chest and she cried on his shirt.

Ran, Miki, Su, and Yoru were watching from a distance. "Amu-chan…" the charas said sympathetically.

"….." a few moments of tears and silence has passed.

"Eh?" Amu flinched when she realized she was on some stranger's chest, not to mention crying!

"What's wrong?" Ikuto asked the confused looking pinkkette. 'Crap' Ikuto thought when he realized that he didn't introduce himself last night and that he just barged in some stranger's house.

~ Chara's POV~

Ran: uh-oh

Su: what's wrong desu?

Miki: …. I can really see the awkward atmosphere surrounding them… -.-"

Su: oh that, I noticed it already desu

Ran and Miki: Gah *falls in disbelief*

Yoru: I wonder what Ikuto is thinking nya…

~ Ikuto's POV~

Crap, I've done it now. This girl might think im crazy. "Tch" the girl suddenly looked up at me with tears filling up her eyes. I flinched just by imagining what she could possibly be thinking right now.

DING! DONG!

Ah shit! That might be the cops! I better leave before- I looked under me and the pink haired girl disappeared and I saw her opening the door. "Ikimasho, Yoru" I said dashing up the stairs to Amu's room. I ran passed her bed to her balcony. Yoru and I chara changed then I leaped of the balcony from roof to roof, but what I cant get out of my head now is…._her_.

~ Amu's POV ~

I turned around to see if I could let the _stranger_ explain for me but he disappeared. Damn and here I thought I could use him… "Excuse me miss…Hinamori right?" cop #1 asked. "What do you want?" I said acting cool and spicy, but honestly im sooo nervous rights now that I might have a nervous break down. "Cool & Spicy!" cop #2 swooned. Sigh these cops are idiots.

After hours of talking I realized I was late for school! I wonder what the guardians might be thinking right now! "Amu….your going to be late desu" Su whispered in my ear. You think I don't know that?! I thought while twitching, I bet I was about to explode.

"Ehem, Amu um…don't worry about being late for school. We will take you there when we are done here" cop #1 said. "We will have Tsukyomi escort you…he said he is on his way" cop#2 said. "Tsukyomi…" I mumbled. "You called?" a familiar voice said from the door.

I turned my head to look at the door and saw _him_. The good looking man with perfect features and midnight blue hair, which snuck in my house and slept in the same bed as me and can chara change into a cat. "Pervert, neko cosplay man." I said bluntly. He flinched when cops 1 and 2 stared at him confused.

"So you know him?" "Yeah I guess" I said as I turned to glare at Tsukyomi. "Good because he is going to be living with you from now on, he goes to the high school next to your school and he is here to protect you until we find out who is responsible for getting rid of the Hinamori family" cop #1 said. "I don't think I properly introduced myself" pervert neko said. "Im Tsukyomi Ikuto" he said with a smirk. "Amu" I said with a slight blush.

"Amu!" Ran yelled. "Oh yea, I have to go to school now" I said as I nodded at Miki to change my outfit, Ikuto seemed to know where this is going so he walked cops 1 and 2 out while Miki did her thing.

When cops 1 and 2 finally left entrusting me to Ikuto, Ikuto and I nodded in agreement. "Atashi no kokoro unlock! Character transformation: Amulet Heart" "Jibun no kokoro unlock. Character transformation: black lynx"

After Ikuto and I transformed we flew to school. When I got to school the guardians met me by the gate. "Amulet heart" a blonde boy said blushing. "T-Tadase-kun!" I blushed. "Hi Amu-chi" a baby faced girl said. "Yaya!" I yelped when she jumped on me. I saw Rima and Nagihiko holding hands in the corner of my eye and I couldn't help but giggle. "Where's Kairi and Kukai?" I asked. "The two jacks?" Tadase asked.

"Amu!" I turned around and saw Kukai running at full speed and Kairi running looking like he was about to collapse. Crap I just realized. Kukai grabbed my arm and said "Time to dash Hinamori!" "Gyaaa!"

"After school desu~"

"Kairi-kun im bored lets go get ice cream!" Yaya said and grabbed Kairi. "Don't tell me…" I said "yes, they are dating" Tadase said. "Rima and Nagihiko, Yaya and Kairi, Kukai and Utau, Me and MY fiancé" Tadase added. "Eh? You have a fiancé?" I said in disappointment. "Gomen ne Amu" Tadase said apologetically.

"I am back to take you as my queen Hinamori Amu!" a confident yet arrogant voice said. "Eh?" I turned around to see Shuraiya. I also saw Pearl looking sympathetic from behind. "Pearl where is Ramira?" I asked. "Oh he returned to his egg and disappeared just like my chara" Pearl said with a sad smile.

"Don't you dare ignore the prince of-" "Prince?!" Tadase interrupted. "HAHAHAHA! I am no mere prince! I am a king and you will be my servant!" Tadase said pointing at Shuraiya. "Ohoho no, YOU are going to be MY servant!" Shuraiya snapped back. Pearl and I sweat dropped.

"Amu, let's go" Ikuto whispered in my ear. "W-where did you c-come from?!" I said as I jumped in surprise. Ikuto just giggled and smirked as he lifted me off the floor, chara changed with Yoru and leaped from house to house.

~ Normal POV ~

"Where's Amu?" Shuraiya asked. Suddenly the group got scared when they felt an ominous aura coming from being them. They saw Utau and Rima being engulfed in dark purple flames when the two saw Ikuto swoop down and take Amu away. "IKUTO!~" Rima said pissed, "AMU!~" Utau said even angrier.

"GIVE ME BACK AMU/IKUTO!" the two yelled in unison. "Atashi no kokoro unlock! Character transformation: Clown drop/ Lunatic charm!" they said and flew/ran off.

Nagihiko and Kukai ran after their girlfriends because they knew something bad will happen.

: To Amu and Ikuto:

"Ikuto…where are you taking me?" Amu asked blushing. Ikuto froze inwardly wondering '_where AM I taking her?_' "Hn" he said with a smirk. "To a love hotel he said" "Nani?!" Amu said surprised with her face flushed with millions of shades of red. Ikuto started to laugh. "W-what is s-so funny?" she stuttered. "I'm just teasing, im taking you home." He chuckled. "You enjoy teasing me don't you?" Amu sighed.

When Ikuto got to the house he froze when he read the sign. Instead of "Midori, Tsumugu, Amu and Ami Hinamori" it said "Ikuto Tsukyomi and Amu Hinamori" "What's wrong Ikuto?" Amu asked when she followed his gaze she froze too.

"Juggling Party!" Rima yelled and Ikuto swiftly dodged it unconsciously. "Nightmare Lorelai!" Utau yelled and had a direct hit on Amu. Amu got up and saw there was a scratch on her arm. Rima and Utau ran towards Amu un-transforming. "Im sorry, I got carried away" Utau said. "It's okay" Amu said wincing at the pain. "It's not okay!" Rima said "you're bleeding!" Ikuto came back and licked Amu's wound (and yes he is still in chara change mode). Amu blushed furiously.

Kukai and Nagihiko finally got there and saw what was going on. Everyone blushed except for Ikuto and suddenly the humpty lock and dumpty key shone brightly then the wound disappeared. "You okay?" Ikuto said huskily as if he was out of breath. "Y-yeah..." Amu stuttered.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Well that's it for now! Thanks for your reviews, it helped a lot….i think? Anyway R&R please! **

***Also if you don't know Shuraiya, Pearl and Ramira they are from the episode golden prince parts 1&2.***


	3. Chapter 3

**~ Midnight Secret ~**

**Hi everyone! Sorry for the late update…its just I got busy going through anime I didn't finish watching and that took a lot of time! .**

**I really don't mean to disappoint amuto fans! Gomen ne! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own shugo chara characters!**

Chapter 3:

Kukai and Nagihiko finally got there and saw what was going on. Everyone blushed except for Ikuto and suddenly the humpty lock and dumpty key shone brightly then the wound disappeared. "You okay?" Ikuto said huskily as if he was out of breath. "Y-yeah..." Amu stuttered

"You guys should leave" Ikuto said angrily as he glared at Utau. "I-" "Come on Utau, let's go get some ramen! I know a great place that just opened up " Kukai said to cheer up Utau. He grabbed her hand and dashed off.

"N-Nagihiko, Bring me home" Rima said in her bossy mode. "Sure thing Rima~" Nagihiko teased and they all left.

Ikuto grabbed Amu by the waist and lifted her from the floor over his shoulders. "Okay, let's go inside" he said under his breath. "P-put m-me down!" Amu yelped. 'Why am I stuttering?!' Amu thought to herself embarrassed.

~Amu's POV~

"Amu-chan! Are you okay?" Ran and Miki asked. "They are right desu" Su added. "You don't make sense, nya" Yoru said to Su. "I'm alright" I said with a sigh. "Thanks to me" Pervert neko added. I still can't believe this guy is going to be living with me! He better know how to cook because im not going to waste Su's talent on him.

"What's wrong Amu?" Ikuto said with a worried look on his face. "T-too CLOSE!" I yelled at him. I dropped to my feet after I hit him then ran upstairs to my room.

Sigh. I collapsed on my bed and curled up on my side. What the heck is going on…? I wonder why Tadase didn't tell me about being engaged and everyone kept secrets from me! Are they even worried about me? Do they even care what happened to me?

KNOCK. KNOCK.

"Ran, get the door please" I said under my pillow. "Okay!" Ran said cheerfully and flew to the door that flew open and hit her against the wall. "Ran!" Miki, Su and I said. "Whoops sorry nya" Yoru said scratching the back of his head nervously while me and my other charas glared at him. "i-I'm okay!" Ran said giggling behind the door hiding her injured arm.

"I just came to tell Amu that Ikuto prepared dinner nya" Yoru said. "Oh, okay. Come on girls" I said. "W-we'll catch up later desu" Su stuttered suspiciously. "Okay then. Don't blame me if I finish all the food" I said as I ran down the stairs.

~ Chara's POV~

Yoru shut the door and locked it. While the others gathered around Ran.

"Oh no, nya" Yoru said as he flew to join them.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Im really sorry for cutting this chapter short. (I needed a cliffhanger) **

**Anyway I promise to make it up to you guys its just I have to check a lot of things since its been a long time since I was on the computer.**

**R&R pls! **


	4. Chapter 4

**~ Midnight Secret ~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own shugo chara characters!**

Chapter 4:

KNOCK. KNOCK.

"Ran, get the door please" I said under my pillow. "Okay!" Ran said cheerfully and flew to the door that flew open and hit her against the wall. "Ran!" Miki, Su and I said. "Whoops sorry nya" Yoru said scratching the back of his head nervously while me and my other charas glared at him. "i-I'm okay!" Ran said giggling behind the door hiding her injured arm.

"I just came to tell Amu that Ikuto prepared dinner nya" Yoru said. "Oh, okay. Come on girls" I said. "W-we'll catch up later desu" Su stuttered suspiciously. "Okay then. Don't blame me if I finish all the food" I said as I ran down the stairs.

~ Chara's POV~

Yoru shut the door and locked it. While the others gathered around Ran.

"Oh no, nya" Yoru said as he flew to join them.

"I-it's okay Yoru… you didn't know" Ran said with a faint smile.

"B-but you might-"

"That's enough Yoru. We all know what might happen" Miki said cutting Yoru off.

"This is terrible desu. We have to tell Amu-chan before the worst happens desu." Su said with tears in her eyes.

"NO!" Yoru said making the girls jump in surprise.

: Yoru turned to his human form, he looked exactly like Ikuto when he chara changes except he has yellow eyes:

"You guys should change too, I have a plan nya" Yoru said looking determined.

: The girls changed too all looked like Amu. Ran looked like Amulet heart in regular clothing, Miki looked like Amulet Spade in regular clothing and blue hair and Su looked exactly like Amulet clover with blonde hair:

Ran winced in pain when she stood up.

"It's worse than I thought nya" Yoru said disapprovingly.

Yoru grabbed Amu's humpty lock and took out the dumpty key, he then slowly approached Ran. Miki and Su gave them space.

"Hold this nya" Yoru said handing the humpty lock to Ran.

"O-okay" Ran said taking the lock.

Suddenly a bright light came from both the key and lock then Ran started floating in the light.

~ Ran's POV ~

W-what is this light? Where did Yoru and the others go? I looked up and saw a bright yellow light and emerging from the light looked like a girls with two long pig tails she had orange hair.

"W-who are you?" I asked the girl. "I'm Dia; Amu's soon to be guardian chara. You must be Ran." The girl said. "Y-yes, how did you know?" I asked. I started getting curious and started asking her things as time went by the light seemed to be fading slowly.

"I'm sorry Ran but I don't have time to talk, I wish I could though but I have something urgent to tell you!" Dia said looking upset. "W-what is it?" I asked a little scared. "Ran-" suddenly the light started fading faster than before. "You-" "Disappear-" "Born into-"

Next thing I knew the light disappeared completely and the charas and I turned back to our normal selves. Tears ran down my cheeks and all I could remember were those words. I wonder what will happen to me.

~ Normal POV ~ (To amuto)

"I wonder what's taking the girls so long" Amu said blushing. "Amu" Ikuto said. "Why are you blushing? It's only been an hour since I've been staring at you" he teased. "E-exactly why im blushing you creep! Why ARE you staring at me?" Amu said blushing even more. Ikuto's smirk grew wider.

"Hey, Amu do you want to know something?" Ikuto asked. "W-what do you want?" Amu said pouting looking the other way. Ikuto placed his chin on his hands and gave Amu a sexy look. "I think-"

"Ikuto Nya!" Yoru yelled; "Amu-chan!" Su and Miki yelled dashing to the couple. "Its Ran desu/nya" Su and Yoru said. "S-she…" Miki said with tears in her eyes.

Amu and Ikuto got up and ran to Amu's room.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**I wonder what happened all of a sudden. What will happen to ran? (Honestly I do know its just kind of obvious isn't it?) Also from now on most of my fics will be short but I will make sure I expand it s well as update almost everyday! So tnx!**

**R&R pls?**


	5. Chapter 5

**~ Midnight Secret ~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own shugo chara characters!**

Chapter 5:

~ Normal POV ~ (To amuto)

"I wonder what's taking the girls so long" Amu said blushing. "Amu" Ikuto said. "Why are you blushing? It's only been an hour since I've been staring at you" he teased. "E-exactly why im blushing you creep! Why ARE you staring at me?" Amu said blushing even more. Ikuto's smirk grew wider.

"Hey, Amu do you want to know something?" Ikuto asked. "W-what do you want?" Amu said pouting looking the other way. Ikuto placed his chin on his hands and gave Amu a sexy look. "I think-"

"Ikuto Nya!" Yoru yelled; "Amu-chan!" Su and Miki yelled dashing to the couple. "Its Ran desu/nya" Su and Yoru said. "S-she…" Miki said with tears in her eyes.

Amu and Ikuto got up and ran to Amu's room.

Amu looks over to her bed and sees Ran in her egg. "Ran!" Amu yelled as she ran to her bed. "What happened here?!" Amu said in shock. She turned to look at the charas. "S-she…." Miki started crying. "There was a bright light then she just went back into her egg, nya" Yoru said sounding as tough as he could.

~ Ran's POV ~

What's going on out there? It's so dark… where am i? "T-the egg i-its still warm" Amu said. "Amu?" I said trying to get up. It's no use im stuck…. Amu…. Tears started rolling down my cheeks. "D-dia said…" I trailed off. No use they wont here me…. I'm all alone now….

~ Amu's POV ~

"_Amu…" _ "Eh? Ran?" I said as I looked around then I realized the egg I was holding started getting colder. _"I'm scared…"_ "No way…"

"What's wrong Amu?" Ikuto got up and asked walking towards me. "Ran… Ran's egg…it's…" I trailed off suddenly tears were rolling down my eyes. Ikuto sat next to me and grabbed me in his arms. "It's okay, im here now. You're not alone anymore…" his warm words went through me and it felt good.

My eyes were slowly closing…tears kept falling….everything went dark…

"_Amu…" _ Ran? Where are you? Where am I? What's…going...on… I got up and was following a bright pink light down this dark corridor. _"Goodbye…"_ Ran wait! Don't leave me! I suddenly felt myself running but the light got farther.

"_Amu…" _ I reached out my hand and-

"NO!" I got up from bed. Sitting up I was crying then I looked at the clock; 12:00 am it read. I turned to look at Ran's egg next to the others, its still there thank goodness. Damn im covered in sweat.

I got up and went to the eggs I reached my hand out to Ran's egg and before I could even touch it, tears rolled down my eyes after what just happened.

~ Ikuto's POV ~

"NO!" I heard Amu yell. I got up from the couch, grabbed Yoru and headed up the stairs to Amu's room.

I was walking down the hallway at the end of it was Amu's room. I started picking up my pace and when I got to her door I stopped before I grabbed the door knob.

"No way nya" Yoru said. "What's wrong, Yoru?" I asked looking at the frightened chara. "Ran's presence disappeared…" Yoru said. What? I grabbed the door knob and opened the door; in front of me was my worst nightmare coming true: Amu crying right in front of me.

I ran to her and grabbed her pushed her close to my chest. "Amu…" I said. What sent a chill down my back were Amu's warm tears I started feeling on my shirt. "Tch"

Why? Why does MY Amu look so scared? Why wasn't I there for her? "Damn it" tears rolled down my cheeks too and I felt myself shaking. No way am I gonna let Amu see me like this…but I couldn't let her go…

"I-Ikuto?" Amu said looking up at me. Damn her worried look made me feel worse but im glad she looks okay…for now. "Ikuto, y-you're squishing me" Amu mumbled while blushing. I smirked, "Let's stay like this…forever" I whispered in her ear making her blush even more.

"o-okay" Amu said. Eh? I suddenly looked at her a little surprised and my heart skipped a beat when she gave me that sudden smile. "As long as you will feel better, forever is okay with me" Amu said hugging me even tighter.

"Amu…then is it okay if I kiss you?" I said huskily teasing her. "W-what? No way! G-get off of me!" Amu said shoving me while blushing. "He he he just kidding" I said with a smirk.

~Amu's POV ~

What's wrong with this guy? I couldn't help but smile to myself when I saw his change of expression earlier when I said that to him. "Why are you smiling? Is it because I wanted to kiss you?" Ikuto said teasing me again. "In your dreams perverted neko-kun" I spat back.

I got up from the floor and looked at the table where Su and Miki were. Ran… where are you now? I walked over to my bed and saw something before I got in.

"W-wh-what?!" I looked at the bed and saw a yellow egg with diamonds on it. "What's wrong-" Ikuto followed my gaze onto my bed and was also shocked.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**I hope you guys liked this chapter! Keep in mind what I said about my fics being short but will be updated almost everyday!**

**R&R pls?**


	6. Chapter 6

**~ Midnight Secret ~**

**OMG guys hi! I saw the reviews on my computer which im not always on and I was surprised that you guys still read my fic I'm so happy T^T I was about to give up on it because I didn't get any notices on my phone but then when I was checking it I was logged out. Sorry if this is totally off topic btw enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own shugo chara characters!**

Chapter 6:

"W-wh-what?!" I looked at the bed and saw a yellow egg with diamonds on it. "What's wrong-" Ikuto followed my gaze onto my bed and was also shocked.

I slowly moved closer to the egg thinking why now? Of all times another egg comes when Ran disappears…could any of this be related to what's going on? I poked the egg. "It's warm..."

Suddenly something fell over me; my head started aching so much that it became unbearable. Slowly the room was fading into a deep darkness I couldn't escape. The only thing I could hear is someone calling out my name but it seems too faint for me to hear.

~ Ikuto's POV ~

"Amu! Get a hold of yourself!" I said as I shook her gently. Damn it she won't wake up! She's burning up too, I looked at Yoru and as I stared at him intently he nodded and asked Su and Miki to help him out then they flew out the room.

"Amu!" damn it she still won't budge…what am I going to do? I moved her to the middle of the bed and tucked her in. I looked at the yellow egg with diamonds on it in Amu's hand. "What the hell happened?"

I grabbed the egg and placed it on top a miniature pillow on her study desk. Yoru and the others came back with a bowl filled with iced water, a small towel, and alcohol (the medicine kind). I put some alcohol in the ice water and then soaked the towel.

I put the towel on Amu's head and advised her charas to rest for now and that I will take care of it. Looking around her room I saw a faint glow under her bean bag. I took a little closer look and saw her phone with over 50 messages and missed calls.

Scrolling through her phone I saw most of it was from kiddy king and Rima. Now that I think about it it's been two days since I kept her from school. Also what kind of person would forget about school? Well unless they don't want to go or something happened.

"Tch! I'm getting tired too" I yawned and fell asleep on the cold floor with my head on the bean bag. It would be rude of me to play with her right now especially in her condition.

: In Ikuto's dream:

I looked around and realized I was tied up in a chair in the middle of a white room. "Yoru!" I started panicking looking around the empty white room, no sign of my chara. Suddenly out of no where a window appeared and it made the room look like the confession room we have back at the base in _EASTER_. Out the window was Yoru.

Yoru turned his head and looked at my window. "Yoru!" I tried moving but no use. I saw a key in Yoru's paws then a door appeared out of no where near the window. The door opened and I saw Yoru. He helped me out. "Where are we nya? I woke up and had this key in my hand then I saw a long hallway and went threw it nya….i thought I lost-" "It's okay Yoru, im here now" I said as I gave Yoru a little hug.

We were now in the hallway; it was really really really long and white it looked endless. We were walking down the hallway but my arms still felt a little soar. We finally came up to a room filled with rows and rows of file cabinets.

Suddenly one stood out and a drawer of it opened revealing Hinamori folders. "What the hell?" I looked closer and it was files of all of Amu's relatives all of them marked _"passed"_ could that mean… then I looked at the last file that wasn't marked _"Passed"_ and what I saw scared the living shit out of me. The folder was Amu Hinamori's.

"Amu!" I yelled looking around and I noticed the room changed and that I was at a familiar place. It was my co-workers' room at the HQ and I heard what they were saying but it sounded faint. I heard "Get rid of" and "Hinamoris" I also heard "Too powerful" and "Gozen's orders" what the hell is going on?

Then the room changed into a street and there was a truck I was so shocked I couldn't move I saw the license plate read _"EASTER"_ then I realized looking back to before on the news the blood covered license plate read _"EASTER"_ as well during my investigation.

Then the street background disappeared and what surround Yoru and I was a bright yellow light all I could see was Amu and a chara I've never seen before. "Protect us your our only hope! Continue the generation of the Hinamoris! This cannot be the last of them…the world needs them…YOU need them" both Amu and the chara said. Their voice echoed non-stop in my head. "Amu…what do you mean?"

: End of dream:

~ Normal POV ~

"Amu…what do you mean?" Ikuto mumbled. Amu got up at the sound of Ikuto's voice. "What are you talking about Ikuto?" Amu said over Ikuto's face then suddenly his eyes shot open making Amu jump a little from surprise. "I-its nothing…" Ikuto said and he looked over at Yoru who apparently had the same dream.

Ikuto gave Yoru a look that meant don't say anything and Yoru nodded. "Amu, you should get ready for school I'll make breakfast" Ikuto said getting up. "Aren't you going to get ready too?" Amu asked worried.

"I'm sorry but I'll skip today" Ikuto said. "Then me too!" Amu said getting up crossing her arms. "But-" "I won't go if you're not going Ikuto" Amu cut him off and gave him a serious yet adorable look. "Sigh, fine I'll get ready too. After I make breakfast" Ikuto said.

"Okay!" Amu said with a smile that made Ikuto's heart skip a beat in a good and bad way. 'Damn I really don't want to lose her. Not now, not ever! Especially since I think I know what's going on….' Ikuto thought to himself.

Amu looked back at a frozen Ikuto staring at the floor looking depressed in the middle of her room. "Ikuto…" Amu said then she realized what she was doing and blushed then ran towards the bathroom.

DING! DONG!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**I hope you guys liked this chapter! Keep in mind what I said about my fics being short but will be updated almost everyday!**

**R&R pls?**


	7. Chapter 7

Hi guys! This is obviously not a chapter I just need to make things clear….i may or may not be continuing this fic because I will be working on a new one…..but if you all desire me to finish this fic I will gladly do so…

Tnx for all you support though


End file.
